You're My Everything
by Lord Youko
Summary: Kagome is stuck in her era after wishing on the jewel and something in Inuyasha breaks. When he goes to die by his brother's hand, Sesshoumaru awakens a part of him he never knew existed. Being a slave can be very liberating sometimes. Incest SessInu yaoi
1. It Starts With

Hi everyone! This was my first fanfic ever. I was re-reading it recently and realized it was very sketchy and didn't read smoothly so I've fleshed out the chapter more, added more background. It doesn't change the story because this is what I had in mind when I wrote it but at the time, I didn't know how to express it properly in words. I hope you like.

**Summary: **_When Kagome is stuck in her era after wishing on the jewel, something in Inuyasha breaks. When he goes to die by his brother's hand, Sesshoumaru awakens a part of him he never knew existed. Being a slave can be very liberating sometimes._

**Disclaimer: **I make no money by the writing of this fanfic. And of course, I don't own Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru does. I also don't own the song or the lyrics to the song 'In The End' that I have used in this fic.

_Italics _are Inuyasha's thoughts, **bolds** are song lyrics.

**Chapter 1: It Starts With…**

It was more than a month now since the final battle.

Since the jewel had sucked Kagome back to her own time, Inuyasha had spent most of his days on Goshinboku, watching the well, willing Kagome to come back. But a month later, it finally occurred to him that Kagome really was one for good. Kaede had gently tried to explain that in its final moments of existence, the jewel had sealed the magic of the well but at that time he had been to angry and upset to even consider the fact that the woman he loved had once again gone to a place where she would not return from…and where he could not follow.

**(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**

Shippou had accepted the truth much faster than he had. Once Kaede explained what had happened, Shippou had declared that he would travel far and train – develop his powers. Perhaps the loss of the person he'd considered his 'mother' had made him realize that he had no one to hide behind anymore. In their little group, each member was strong enough to pull their own weight but Shippou had enjoyed being fussed over and cared for by the kind hearted priestess. A;; of them were different ass night and day, hanging together because the one thing they had in common was loss…they had all lost someone important to them but Shippou had lost it very early in life. He almost didn't even remember his mother and his father had been cut down in front of him, cruelly, needlessly. Yes, that was the way of demons but children were children – demons or humans – and it hurt all the same. After having to grow up without all the things that most children took for granted, it had been nice to be taken care of.

**All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

But it was time to grow up now.

**The clock ticks life away…**

Sango and Miroku had married and started a family. They welcomed Inuyasha as part of their family but Inuyasha refused. No matter how much he wished otherwise, this was their family, not his. At best, he would be a close friend; at worst, he would be an intruder.

**It's so unreal…**

_So this is how it is_, thought Inuyasha sitting on his favorite high branch, watching the village children playing. Sango and Miroku would have a family and children like these and they would be happy.

**Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window**

_I don't belong here._

But then, he had never really belonged anywhere. He'd never known his home, his father's castle. His only living relative despised him…but no matter what Sesshoumaru did, he could never truly reciprocate that hatred. He needed love too much. All his childhood, he'd tried to earn his elder brother's approval; his elder brother was the closest thing to a father that he had. Little Inuyasha had worshipped the ground he walked on but he didn't know at the time just how deep the wounds of betrayal go…didn't know that all his adoration would never be enough to break through the hatred and hurt in his brother's heart.

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go…**

He allowed the light, late afternoon breeze to play gently with his hair.

Perhaps the legends were true. Half-breeds were never meant to find happiness. Love was meant for children cherished by their parents, not half-breed bastards. By their very existence, hanyou, especially bastard hanyou, brought ill-luck to everyone close to them.

**I kept everything inside…**

However strong or self-sufficient or uncaring he tried to be, his curse followed him always.

…**and even though I tried…**

_I couldn't protect anyone …Mother and Kikyou…and father…they died because of me…I killed them… I couldn't even hold on to Kagome…_

**It all fell apart…**

_It's enough now…_Inuyasha felt something break and then harden in is already bruised heart._ It can't go on like this anymore… Kagome was the last…_

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory…**

"_Inuyasha…I will always love you…"_

…**of a time when I tried so hard…**

"_Kagome! Don't go! Please, Kagome! KAGOME!"_

…**And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

The warm, ripe sunlight of the waning day was suddenly full of shadows. Everything is bearable…as long as you have something to look forward to…something to live for. Before Kagome, he'd had Kikyou. Before Kikyou, he'd been too young to really know about loneliness. One can't miss what one doesn't have.

Was it right that he would live forever while everyone who cared about him died before their time? Was it fair that everyone suffered because of him? And he suffered to…and his suffering would be forever. Hanyou are the lowest of the low. Hadn't his blue-blooded brother told him that enough number of times?

"_A half-demon…should act like one. One your knees!"_

**I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Hanyou brought dishonor to the lives of many; perhaps there was an honorable way out for him yet.

Tessaiga weighed heavy on his hip.

But a few slashes to the stomach would not kill a hanyou; nor would a dive from a cliff or a number of other things that would easily kill a human. How did hanyou end their lives? He did not know.

A bitter smile twisted his lips. _I guess most get themselves killed before surviving long enough to __**want**__ to kill themselves._

Then it struck him.

_Get themselves killed…_

**I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property**

"_Your life belongs to me, little brother. No one else shall kill you."_

**Remembering all the times you fought with me…**

_Sesshoumaru…You could have killed me in an instant if you'd really wanted but you didn't really want to, did you?_ He'd become numbed to the injustice of it long ago but it still stung just a little, like a pinprick at the back of his eyes. _I was not worth the kill…you wanted to defeat me…to break me…to crush me completely...it's fitting in a way_

He jumped lightly down from his perch and stood under the tree for a moment, watching the sun drop lower on the horizon. For a moment, his heart twisted in pain.

…**I'm surprised it got so far…**

_There is no one who will miss me when I'm gone._

But that was the way it should be, right?

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking alone through the forest when Inuyasha launched an attack on him, suddenly form behind. Of course, Sesshoumaru, being Sesshoumaru parried the blow and a quick match ensued at the end of which, Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha under his blade on the ground.

But instead of looking at him with defiance as usual, Inuyasha looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me**

"Well, what're ya waitin' for?" he whispered, "End it…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily and then his stoic mask was back in place.

"You came here…to die…"

Inuyasha gave a sardonic, broken smile. "Yeah what else…"

**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

"I am as useless as you've always told me, aniki…I realize that now…so rid the world of this- this _aberration_ and free me…"

Sesshoumaru's voice was melodious and disdainful as always. "Hmm…you finally realized you place in the world, hanyou."

Arrogance never eclipsed his lethal beauty; it added to it.

"You want me to kill you…but why should I oblige you in this?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "Oblige? You've been threatening to kill me for _years _and now that I want you to, you think you're doin' me _favor_? Dammit, just finish it already!"

Sesshoumaru sounded amused. "You're in no position to give orders, half-breed."

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the name. The momentary passion seemed to die from his eyes. He lowered his head.

**I had to fall  
To lose it all…**

"Do ya want me to beg?"

…**But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

His head went even lower...touching the ground before Sesshoumaru's feet. "Please oni-sama…end it now…I beg you…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the kneeling hanyou with inscrutable eyes. "Why?"

**I tried so hard  
And got so far…**

Inuyasha sat up from the kneeling position but did not meet his eyes. "I have no purpose in this world anymore. I…don't want to be alone…"

_I'm disgusting…_

Only a sick bastard would get aroused kneeling at his brother's feet. This should have been something he felt only for Kikyou or Kagome, yet even those few times he had kissed them, he had felt nothing like he was feeling now.

His hands clenched into fists, eyes shit tightly. _God, why now…why in front of him?_

At least, after a few taunts, Sesshoumaru would give him a swift death.

…**In the end  
It doesn't even matter…**

But Sesshoumaru had smelt the stirrings of arousal coming off his brother at the position and it…interested him. "You want to be useful, hanyou?"

He grabbed Inuyasha by the hair, pulled him up and crashed their lips in a harsh kiss. Inuyasha's breath left his lungs in a whoosh as his chest collided hard with Sesshoumaru's armor but Sesshoumaru didn't give him a chance to even draw a breath. Hs tongue plunged into the boy's mouth and explored it with impunity, as if it had always been his to explore and Inuyasha shuddered at the force, his older brother's raw power and with the knowledge that he was incapable of stopping him.

It felt…liberating to give up control for once…to have no choice over his own actions…he had always made the wrong choices, after all.

…**I had to fall…**

What was the point of control if he still lost what was most important to him?

…**To lose it all…**

Sesshoumaru's tongue caressed the inside on his mouth, his one hand gripping the hanyou's head, forcing him to remain in place while the other wrapped iron hard against his waist and ground their erections together. Inuyasha moaned.

Sesshoumaru pushed him away and watched him with narrowed lust-filled eyes and smirked. Inuyasha brought a shaking hand to his lips and looked at Sesshoumaru, shocked.

…**In the end  
It doesn't even matter**

"I know what you feel, little brother, and I will give you what you want."

For a second, Inuyasha thought he was going to kill him. But then he continued.

"You want to be useful, you will serve me. From this day on, you will repay your debt to me, hanyou. I have said your life belongs to me and I claim it now."

Inuyasha tried to squash the elation in his heart at the words. "Wha- What does that mean?"

"It means you are coming home with me, _little brother. _It is either this or a lonely life for I will not take your life nor will I_ allow_ another to do so for I have already said, your life belongs to me. Which will it be, hanyou?"

Inuyasha looked at him for a while and then fluidly knelt before him and pressed his lips to the dirt before Sesshoumaru's feet. "I accept your offer, oni-sama. But I have just one request."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and Inuyasha took that to mean he was to speak.

"I want you to mark me…as yours."

Sesshoumaru smiled icily. "Dirty half-breed. You presume to think I would take the likes of _you_ as a mate? Do not make me laugh. Your place is at my feet."

"I understand that…Master." Inuyasha swallowed heavily as he said the word and he became just a little harder.

"I wouldn't dare to even hope for that but please…I want to know I belong to you…I want to know I am yours."

Sesshoumaru looked impassively at the hanyou at his feet. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked up desperately. "Yes onii-sama?"

"Strip."

* * *

**A/N**: Review please!


	2. Don't Leave Me

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Especially **xLittleBlackStarx-** my first reviewer!

I got a wonderful response for this story so here's an early update as promised.

_**WARNINGS**__**:**_ This chapter contains sex between two brothers (incest), BDSM, oral, anal, D/s, humil, a SLIGHT foot-fetish for Inu. If you do not like it then go away. If you do, then please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** The idea of this fic belongs to me and Inuyasha belongs to Sesshoumaru. I do not make money from the writing of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Don't Leave Me**

_**'Cause I know I might lose you by taking a chance **_

_**But love without pain isn't really romance.**_

_-'Just This Moment' Royksopp lyrics_

* * *

_"Strip."_

The command came as the strike of a whip lash. Inuyasha jumped to obey.

Sesshoumaru watched quietly as Inuyasha hastily tried to rid himself of his garments. His fingers were trembling and he fumbled many times. His face steadily turned redder, knowing his brother was watching him fail at even this simple task. The graceless motion of wriggling out of his hakama made him want to die. Did Sesshoumaru really have to stare that much while he undressed?

However, once he was naked, he knelt down obediently in front of the youkai.

Sesshoumaru slowly released the straps of his armor before letting it clatter softly to the floor.

Inuyasha watched him as much as his bow would allow, but that was all Sesshoumaru took off. The rest of his pristine white clothing remained on. Sesshoumaru came to stand before the kneeling hanyou and freed his cock from the confines of his hakama.

Inuyasha looked at the huge organ and gulped.

The older brother's eyes roamed over his body, settling on his groin and the demon Lord smirked.

Inuyasha flushed and looked away. It was a constant source of embarrassment to him that he was…small. Smaller even than average humans. And it didn't help that Sesshoumaru was frighteningly big. Well, actually it did. His libido was doing a little happy dance in his head at the sight of it but his pride caused his face to flame read.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in one graceful motion and grabbed his chin looking straight into his eyes. He leaned in closer and Inuyasha closed his eyes, lips turned up unconsciously in expectance of a kiss.

But the demon Lord only brought his mouth to the younger brother's ear.

"_Worthless half-breed." _

Inuyasha flinched.

"Why should I grace your dirty skin with my touch, hanyou?" The hot breath and humiliating words sent shivers down his spine.

Inuyasha felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. "Aniki-sama…I know...I know I am beneath you...but I will do what you say...whatever you want…just please…_don't leave me again._"

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment and then with one hard shove, Inuyasha was lying on his back on the dirty forest floor with a beautiful and deadly youkai kneeling over him. Sesshoumaru straddled his chest, pinning Inuyasha's forearms to the ground with his knees. He brought his hard cock to Inuyasha's face.

"Suck," he whispered.

Inuyasha's pulse was racing at the elder brother's actions. He loved the domination, mainly because he knew it was genuine. If he had done this with anyone else, it would be because he _let_ his partner do this to him. Even if he submitted, it would be a farce. Whereas with Sesshoumaru, he knew that he was in no position to _let _him do anything. The deadly youkai could kill him at a whim, could have thousands of times but didn't, for whatever reason. When Sesshoumaru had him overpowered, there was really nothing he could do and that made the pleasure all the more intense for him - the thought that his life was in another person's hands. That nothing that happened from now onwards was in his hands.

Inuyasha could feel the rough soles of Sesshoumaru's boots on his sides and arms and it made him moan. He swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to take in the huge appendage. Sesshoumaru held his head with one hand and thrust in balls deep in one go. Inuyasha choked at the sudden intrusion but Sesshoumaru kept it lodged knowing he couldn't breathe. Looking intensely at his little brother choking on his cock, he finally pulled out and allowed him a long breath…then he began a languid rhythm wetting his cock adequately for the activities to come.

Once he thought it was enough, he pulled away and pushed Inuyasha on all fours and entered him harshly in one thrust. Inuyasha gasped as his virgin passage was filled to its capacity with Sesshoumaru's big throbbing demon cock. The demon did not wait for Inuyasha to adjust to the intrusion but removed himself halfway and then thrust in heavily once again. Inuyasha grunted in pain. Sesshoumaru leaned over him and gripping his chin, forced him to meet his eyes. "Make no mistake Inuyasha; I am not a gentle lover, especially to the likes of you." Pale golden eyes roamed over his body and Inuyasha felt dirty. "But you will take what I give you, hanyou."

Inuyasha whimpered.

The hanyou's naked body was flush against his big brother's fully-clothed one and he felt the youkai's heat even through the layers of clothing. The sense of vulnerability at being the only one naked heightened his pleasure but the pain was getting to be unbearable.

"Aniki-sama, please…I can't it's too much…hurts..." There were tears in his eyes

Sesshoumaru smiled cruelly. "You should have thought of that before, _little brother. _Remember, you did _beg_ me to take you."

Inuyasha swallowed heavily and lowered his head. Sesshoumaru laughed lightly at the unconsciously submissive gesture and began to thrust in once again. Inuyasha's back arched at the rough penetration and he cried out. Then Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and pressed against something wonderful and Inuyasha's cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

"Ahhhh….aniki-sama…please…I-"

Sesshoumaru chuckled while continuing to thrust at the same pace. "What do you want, hanyou?"

Inuyasha gasped, unable to make out coherent sentences. Close…gods he was so close….

Sesshoumaru slowed his thrust and eased into the well used passage lazily. Inuyasha felt the steel shaft slide slowly into his sore ass and whined in frustration. He could not see how Sesshoumaru could stop at a time like this. If the rock hard cock was anything to go by, he must have been as close as Inuyasha was. Was the man sculpted out of control?

"I want you to remember this moment, Inuyasha. Remember who it is that is giving you this pleasure and remember that this pleasure is mine to give. No one else, not even you, will touch yourself without my permission." Sesshoumaru reached around and gripped him roughly. "Do you understand hanyou?"

Feeling the demon's large, clawed fingers around his small dick, Inuyasha keened sharply. "Yes! Yours…only yours, aniki-sama…please let me come…please…"

Sesshoumaru released him abruptly.

"No."

Inuyasha gasped. "Wha-what?"

The demon lord's velvety voice seduced his ears. "I'm not done with you yet, hanyou. You will come only when I say so."

With that, he started a hard, fast rhythm, each thrust rocking Inuyasha with its force and making him scream with pleasure. By now, he was so aroused that if it was any other time, with anyone else, he would have cum, screw him for saying he couldn't. But this was Sesshoumaru, his big brother and it was as if his body was programmed to follow his commands so though he skated the very edge of pleasure, he never went over it.

For what seemed like an interminable span of time, they moved languidly against each other, sweat-slick bodies moving in tandem, although Sesshoumaru was doing most of the work and yet, it was Inuyasha who was panting as if he had run a hundred miles whereas Sesshoumaru was barely out of breath. Finally, Inuyasha felt his brother's thrust starting to grow erratic. His force and speed increased and Inuyasha screamed. Then Sesshoumaru grabbed him roughly, gave a few harsh pumps and ordered,

"Cum for me, hanyou!"

It was as if a spring had been release. Inuyasha's back arched sharply and he cried out and had the hardest orgasm of his life. He felt Sesshoumaru cum deep inside his ass and at the same time, he felt a blinding pain on the side of his neck. In his hazy state, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru had actually marked him in the heat of the moment, even though he had said specifically that he wouldn't. Then his exhaustion caught up with him and he collapsed on the forest floor. The last thing he felt was Sesshoumaru's weight on his back as the demon has not bothered to pull off him and lay down next to him. Inuyasha felt darkness cloud his vision and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES**:

**xLittleBlackStarx** – Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed. Here's the hot hard lemon…though it's my first lemon so I apologize if its not really good…hope you enjoy!

**my_perversities** – Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

**Songxbird** –Here's the next chapter! ^.^

**tazx x x** – Thank you…hope you stay with me throughout the fic ^_^

**inu-dude15** – Ya I know it was a bit quick but I was too lazy to build up a background…hehe stay tuned to find out what Sess does with poor Inu…btw I really enjoyed your fic Special Class…it's a really original idea

**Lone-Angel-1992** – Ya I know but that's what makes it interesting, don't you think?

**NinjaSheik **– Thank you so much! ^_^

**Deathfan **– Thanks!

**milkchocolatehot64** – Heeehe you know you want him to! And don't we all love the "COLD-HEARTED, IDIOTIC, MEAN, EVIL, BASTERD" ? ~_^

**KAYBOP1** – Thanks!

**yohanita21 **– Ya I completely agree! Here's more!

**niceladysakura** – Well I can't give away the story by telling you what will happen but I can tell you there will be no tragedy, or non-con. Stay with me to find out what happens!

**Kitty283 **– Thank you! Maybe he will…wait and see!

* * *

**A/N:** Review please!


	3. Toy

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. It inspires me to write. By the way, that was my first attempt at a lemon. I am so glad so many people liked it! Hope you guys enjoy this one too.

**WARNINGS: **This chapter contains LEMON! Incest, oral, D/s, Slave, humil, little bit S&M

**Review Response to anonymous Reviewer - A fan: **Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed filth ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 3- Toy**

_**Never opened myself this way...  
Life is ours, we live it our way...  
All these words I don't just say...  
And nothing else matters.**_

_**-Metallica 'Nothing Else Matters' lyrics**_

Inuyasha came to the next morning with the hazy, pleasant feeling of a well fucked night of pleasure, although the pain in his body made itself felt as soon as he tried to move.

He winced and sat up on his elbows and immediately brought a hand to his shoulder that has hurt so badly last night. His fingers grazed over the place where a mark would be and he found no trace of a bite mark or injury though the rest of his body was covered in hickeys.

The hanyou grimaced at the filth sticking to his body- the inevitable outcome of lying naked on the forest floor. Picking up his clothes, he headed towards a stream to bathe.

He found one not too far off and knelt down to wash his face. He bent down, looked at his reflection, gasped and recoiled.

On the middle of his forehead was a perfectly formed Kanji character, like a tattoo but clearer, more precise. He brushed it with his fingers and looked in wonderment.

"I see you are up, little brother," the smooth voice made him turn around to face the as usual impeccably dressed demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The demon lord looked amused and with a jolt, Inuyasha remembered how he had offered himself as slave to his brother. "Aniki-sama, what is-"

"It is a possession mark, little brother. It marks you as my slave to warn others to keep away from _my_ property or face the….consequences."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "You mean it will make me obey all your commands and stuff?"

Sesshoumaru looked even more amused. "Oh no, you are in full control of your actions. That mark is merely a sign to warn off others."

He smiled predatorily. "No, I will not let you off that easy hanyou. You will submit to me of your own free will."

Inuyasha gulped. "How long is it for? Forever?"

"No, only until I bore of you," he answered casually.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Even as his rational mind rebelled at the idea of being a slave, a toy to this youkai, his baser instincts caused a small shiver of pleasure pass through him at the idea of being nothing more than a pet, an animal for the lord to keep himself entertained with and to be discarded when the master tired of him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over his naked body and Inuyasha blushed.

"Your mouth can be put to better use than in gaping like an idiot, hanyou. Get on your knees."

Inuyasha hastened to obey the command.

Sesshoumaru guided his member to Inuyasha's mouth and slowly pushed himself in. Inuyasha concentrated on taking the huge member in without choking. After a few half thrusts, Sesshoumaru slid the whole member into his mouth till the head hit against his throat. One hand fisted in the hanyou's hair as the demon thrust languidly, in and out. Inuyasha focused on not choking.

"That's right hanyou," murmured the demon's deep voice. "You do this so well, it seems you were made to bring me pleasure. You are hard already."

Inuyasha glanced down at his straining arousal to confirm that he was, indeed, hard.

"Tell me, do you feel pleasure in servicing me so or is it the chance of choking on your brother's cock that excites you?" Inuyasha moaned at the words and the vibrations traveled up Sesshoumaru's cock lodged in his throat. The hand in his hair tightened and the demon lord began to push and pull him onto his cock, all the while thrusting his hips slowly. Inuyasha moaned again at the sensation of his big brother's cock hitting the back of his throat. His hand automatically went to his own rigid cock to elevate some of the pressure but as soon as his hand reached the hard member, he felt his hand crushed to the ground beneath Sesshoumaru's heel and he winced.

"I told you, little brother," said Sesshoumaru in his velvety, seductive voice. "Only I will give you pleasure, not you, not anyone else. You have disobeyed me. You will not come until I give you permission."

Inuyasha's ears drooped at the thought that he had made his master angry. Sesshoumaru began to thrust harder, faster into his mouth and Sesshoumaru ground the heel on his hand causing a sharp lance of pain to shoot through him. But the pain only served to heighten his arousal. He moaned at his situation. On his knees, with his brother's cock choking him, his hand crushed under his older, more powerful brother's heel, unable to obtain his release while the demon lord used him as he pleased. His sense of humiliation and helplessness further increased his arousal.

Today, Sesshoumaru was less aggressive, less forceful than the previous night. But this was little comfort to Inuyasha as this only meant that Sesshoumaru was drawing out his pleasure. Inuyasha's jaw was starting to hurt from being stretched around his brother's cock for so long and Sesshoumaru seemed to be no nearer to granting him reprieve. His arousal was starting to become painful.

Sesshoumaru suddenly buried himself balls deep in his little brother's mouth holding his head firmly to prevent him from moving. Despite his attempts, his gag instinct kicked in and he began to choke at the weight on the back of his throat. His nose was buried in his brother's pubic hair and he was having difficulty breathing. He panicked and attempted to pull away but he might as well have tried to push 10000 tons of steel.

"Mmmmmmphh…mmmmph.." he cried out

Sesshoumaru laughed and Inuyasha felt his brother's semen shoot down his throat, hot and burning. Finally, Sesshoumaru pulled his head away and he took in huge gulps of air, choking and spluttering, cum trickling down the sides of his mouth. He looked up reproachfully at his elder brother who smirked.

"Get up."

Inuyasha, still panting, brought himself shakily to his feet. Sesshoumaru pulled him closer and took Inuyasha's cock in his hand. Inuyasha gasped at the sensation and closed his eyes in bliss. His hips thrust forward involuntarily, desperately humping against Sesshoumaru's hand. Then he felt something enclose his cock and lock around it. He opened his eyes, looked down and gasped in shock. "Aniki-sama…." He whimpered "What is-"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "It is a cockring, brother. It will prevent you from cumming. I forbid you to take it off. You tried to pleasure yourself without my permission and this is your punishment. Now bathe quickly. We are leaving."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the clearing. Inuyasha could only stare after him and let out a frustrated whine.

.

.

_**...Forever trusting who we are**_

_**No nothing else matters…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Review responses.**

**NinjaSheik** – Thank you! ^_^

**yohanita21**- Ya I agree! He's the perfect dom for Inu.

**dashllee**–That's a pretty good idea..maybe I'll include it in further chapters of this story. I love those stories where Sess gets pissed off at Kouga and beats the shit outa him for hitting on Inu, especially TwistedHilarity's story "Uke"

**milkchocolatehot64**– Hmmmm I hadn't actually planned on making Inu pregnant but I'll consider it. I'm glad you like the hot-n-harsh Sesshoumaru. More of the same to come! (Come…hehe..*_*)

**donnita **– I completely agree! I hate those stories too where Sess gets all melty and soft and out of character. Although I am planning to make him care for Inu more later on, he will NOT be sappy or OOC.

**dela1** – Here's more. Hope you like!

**Lone-Angel-1992**- Thank you!

**niceladysakura** – Glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

**inu-dude15** – glad to know it hasn't been abandoned. Look forward to reading more. Glad you liked my story so far…

**tazx x x**-Thanks!

**MegaMushroomAlchemis**t- Thank you so much ^_^ I'm so glad you liked it.

**xLittleBlackStarx**– Thank you! I'm so glad you think the lemon was well done!

* * *

**A/N**: Review, please!


	4. Anything

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 4 – Anything**

_**Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say**_

_** -Metallica**_

Inuyasha did his best to keep up with his brother. Although Sesshoumaru was walking at his own leisurely pace as usual, Inuyasha was finding it increasingly difficult to walk. True to his word, Sesshoumaru had kept him in the cock ring without listening to any of his pleas. He had been begging the demon for the past two days to give him reprieve.

"Brother please! I- I'm sorry if I offended you in any-"

Inuyasha stopped short as Sesshoumaru turned to glare at him. He wondered why he was angry until he realized- He had addressed him as his brother without attaching the honorific.

_Ah shit…_

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me onii-sama! I'll-I'll do whatever you want! Anything! Please! Just-just let me come!"

Sesshoumaru had not even paused.

Finally, being unable to control himself, he had thrown himself down onto his knees and grabbed desperately at the demon Lord's hakama. Sesshoumaru finally stopped and turned to look at the pleading hanyou.

"How right you look there, Inuyasha." He commented.

Inuyasha simply looked up at him pleadingly. Sesshoumaru glanced once at Inuyasha's hand on his hakama and the hanyou knew he was to let go. He withdrew his hand.

Gods, the demon Lord had him so well trained! But he loved it. Sesshoumaru didn't need to make any threats or use force to keep in his place, although he probably could. No, Inuyasha was his willing slave.

Sesshoumaru walked on. Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet with difficulty and forced himself to follow. Barely 10 steps ahead, they came to a small clearing where Sesshoumaru made his way to the largest tree and sat down gracefully under it, his mokomoko forming a backrest.

Inuyasha stood in front of him uncertainly wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

Sesshoumaru held his gaze, then glanced at the ground near his feet. Inuyasha lowered himself to the place indicated. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else except lying at his master feet.

"We will rest here for the night, Inuyasha. Sleep."

Inuyasha did not bother to point out to him that he could not sleep in the current state. For the past two days, Sesshoumaru had made sure that his raging hard on did not wane in the slightest. He had been kept aroused by light touches, subtle caresses, forceful domination, Sesshoumaru's hand unexpectedly grabbing his bottom, etc. He never knew what to expect. The demon Lord had kept him constantly on edge and he had given up trying to anticipate anything.

He curled up, trying to get comfortable as best as he could. After a few minutes of quiet, his breathing became slower and his hard on became just a little less uncomfortable. He sighed in relief. Maybe it would be gone by morning and Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice.

He'd barely finished the thought when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He frowned and opened his eyes and what he saw got his softening dick rock hard once again.

One leg folded halfway, Sesshoumaru has placed the other booted leg upon his chest. It felt surprisingly heavy and Inuyasha knew that his brother had allowed s fraction of his true weight to manifest in his human form. He glanced at the foot on his chest, then at the demon. Sesshoumaru had his head resting lazily on his hand. He was looking at Inuyasha amused, as if daring him to protest against the humiliating position.

Inuyasha flushed bright red and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the weight on his chest and everything it implied, but he had a rather over active imagination and he couldn't help thinking how this position equated him to the dirt beneath his feet, to the post of a foot stool. The thought made him hot. He itched to remove the cock ring and attain release himself but it was inebriating being under his brother's control.

The night passes very slowly for the frustrated hanyou. He fidgeted restlessly, but couldn't even turn over to his side. His Master's foot on his chest did not allow for it.

Wide awake despite his best efforts, Inuyasha was not in a good mood when-

"Inuyasha, come here."

The foot was removed, indicating he had permission to stand. Inuyasha quickly got up onto his knees and crawled over to Sesshoumaru. The demon gestured for him to sit on his lap, which Inuyasha did.

One hand still folded behind his head, Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha straddle his legs. Inuyasha remained awkwardly still, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. Sesshoumaru reached out one clawed hand and played with a strand of the hanyou's hair, running it though his fingers. Inuyasha subtly leaned into the caress and Sesshoumaru almost chuckled at his eagerness for any kind of touch.

"Are you angry with me, Inuyasha? For keeping you waiting, wanting…" he whispered, hot breath on his neck causing the hanyou to shiver.

Well, he had been kind of angry but he couldn't muster energy enough to be annoyed now. Besides, the answer might get him into a lot of trouble.

"N-no, Master" he stuttered.

Sesshoumaru continued to play with his hair. Night had fallen, cold and dark over the forest. There was no sound, even predators kept away from the area where the great Taiyouka was resting. There was no light, except for the faint light of the crescent moon and in the dim light, Inuyasha could see his Master's eyes glowing eerily, a true predator's gaze.

"Tell me Inuyasha," he murmered. "Why is it that you continue to obey me when I give you nothing but pain and discomfort?"

"N-no master, y-you don't cause me pain…"

Sesshoumaru did chuckle this time. "Oh really?" He grasped Inuyasha's bound length and Inuyasha gasped. "_This_ tells me otherwise, hanyou."

Seduced by the commanding, velvet voice, Inuyasha couldn't lie. "My life- belongs to you, Master. You can do with me…as you please."

Sesshoumaru trailed one lethal claw down his chest, causing Inuyasha to shiver involuntarily.

"Anything?"

Inuyasha gasped. "Yes! Anything!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly gripped him by his throat and squeezed lightly, not at all strong enough to cause any pain but enough to make him remember all those times the demon had sunk his poisonous claws in his vulnerable flesh; all those times these same slaws could have snapped his neck in an instant and still could.

Inuyasha instinctively allowed his head to fall back in the slack grip, in a gesture of submission.

Sesshoumaru pulled him in close, grazing his fangs along his neck. Inuyasha moaned.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru bit lightly into his skin, leaving hickeys. Inuyasha squirmed in his lap but didn't try to get away.

"Do you really want to come, little brother?" he murmured against the skin, pale but dark compared to his own.

Inuyasha gasped. "Yes! Please! I'll do whatever you want, I-"

He froze suddenly as he caught a scent in the air. It couldn't be! _Noonononononononono! _He prayed. Why him- why now? _No please please please!_

_Kouga!_

He recognized the mangy wolf's scent anywhere. He was headed right this way and he would see! He would see Inuyasha's humiliation, degradation at the hands of his brother. He would never live it down!

Then he stopped short as another thought occurred to him. Wait, _he_ scented Kouga so that meant _Sesshoumaru_ must have smelled him ages ago! But then why was he…

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru horrifies. The demon Lord was smirking. Inuyasha tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru's hand prevented him from moving from right where he was. Oh my god! Sesshoumaru intended Kouga to see him like this!

He lowered his head, face burning with humiliation. This was surely the height – being humiliated in front of your arch-rival. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be bothered by his misery. _And why would he be_, thought Inuyasha. _This is the life I chose for myself. I accepted the post of being his slave. _He had known Sesshoumaru well enough to know that he wasn't kind or merciful. Actually, that was precisely why he had come to him in the first place. Now he would have to face the consequences.

Even as he thought this, Kouga entered the once quiet clearing with his usual whirlwind. Sesshoumaru glanced at him but made no other move to acknowledge his presence.

Kouga flashed his usual arrogant grin. "Hey mutt, what'd ya want? I-"

Kouga sentence died in his throat as he saw Inuyasha on the Taiyoukai's lap.

"WHAT? WH-what's dog-face doing with-?"

Inuyasha turned slowly to face him. Kouga's gaze fell on the property mark on Inuyasha's forehead and his eyes widened in shock. Then, as the shock wore off, Kouga's grin slowly back into place.

"Well I'll be damned! The mutt finally made you his bitch, did he? Or did you go crawin' to big brother to take you in?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word but the spike of distress I his scent at the last part gave Kouga all the answer he needed. He laughed loudly. "Hah! Dog-face finally accepted his place did he?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and inclined his head. "Indeed."

Inuyasha burned further with humiliation as Sesshoumaru joined the wolf in the mocking. Then something occurred to Inuyasha. He turned to Sesshoumaru, submissive position momentarily forgotten.

"Wait! Y-you _called_ him here? Why?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly at him and in a lightning fast move, spun him around so that he was sitting between the older demon's legs, his back flush against Sesshoumaru's chest, one steel arm wrapped possessively around his stomach.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was suddenly forced to look at Kouga's triumphant, cocky grin. Inuyasha looked down quickly.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha impossibly closer and murmured in his ears. "Inuyasha, if you want release, I order you to pleasure Kouga…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. No…

Kouga's smirk had widened both, at the command and also the fact that Sesshoumaru had just _**ordered**_ Inuyasha to do something…

Inuyasha's horror increased tenfold as Sesshoumaru completed his demand.

"…I order you to pleasure Kouga…with your mouth."

Kouga's grin stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

inuyashafan12 – thank you!

niceladysakura – hehe you'll soon find out where they're going. Thank you for reviewing and a belated merry Christmas to you! ^_^

JSinuYasha – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

inu-dude15 – heeeeeeeeehe yup it must have been "harder" glad you liked it!

Demon storm – here's more ^_^

Lone-Angel-1992 – Sorry, not gonna be much romance here except one sided for Inuyasha. Romance a couple of chapters later or maybe next chapter. But angsty romance

dashllee – any ideas welcome! Glad you liked!

tayala-anamore – Ya I totally understand! I'm having a similar craving ^_^ hope you like this one!

milkchocolatehot64 – Heeeeheh well Sesshy's gonna be mean for a while ^_^

NinjaSheik – Thank you! Here's more!

tazx x x – THANK YOU SO MUCH ^_^

And Dashllee, I hope you're still with me. You'll enjoy the next few chappies ^_^


	5. You Don't Mean Anything To Me

**WARNINGS**: This chapter will contain oral, anal, D/s, semi-noncon, BDSM.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - You Don't Mean Anything To Me**

**.**

…**_It's my way, my way or the highway…_**

_**-Limp Bizkit **_

_**.**_

Inuyasha looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"No…" he whispered, "No you can't…"

"But I can," Sesshoumaru murmured in his ear, "You said it yourself…you will do _anything_ to get release…"

Inuyasha looked at him sideways. "Do you really hate me that much, brother?" His tone was dull, flat.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Inuyasha tried again.

"Is this how you treat your possessions? By allowing just anyone to use them?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Indeed, I do if I find it…amusing."

Inuyasha flinched.

"You cannot expect me to do it! For you…I would do it for you but for no one else…" Inuyasha's voice was very soft.

"That is very touching, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, sounding amused. "But I believe you are wasting our time. I have given you an order. You will obey."

"And what if I say no?"

"That is no longer an option for you."

Inuyasha disregarded this. "_What if I say no?"_ he insisted.

Sesshoumaru's face was impassive and in his silence, Inuyasha understood that the consequences would not be good for him.

Inuyasha turned fully to look properly at the smooth, impassive countenance and felt all his illusions painfully shatter. Who was he trying to fool? This was _Sesshoumaru, _his elder brother who was better than him in everything, who hated him. What had he been thinking, putting his body and soul into the hands of someone who cared nothing for him? And really, what did it matter? If Sesshoumaru did not care enough for him to even be jealous, what did it matter If he obtained his release this way? Who was he really betraying, except himself?

A strange light entered his eyes and he nodded. "I will obey you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He attempted to get up to go over to Kouga who was having the time of his life listening to the exchange between the brothers. Inuyasha tried to move and for a moment, Sesshoumaru's arm around him tightened and then he was free.

He slowly made his way over to Kouga and dropped down to his knees. Kouga grinned and dropped his kilt, revealing his half hard dick to Inuyasha's apprehensive eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed and tentatively moved closer and licked it. Kouga shuddered at _Inuyasha_'s tongue on his member.

Soon, Inuyasha was sucking and licking and fondling his balls, eyes shut tightly.

Sesshoumaru was watching, devouring the scene, eyes fixed on Inuyasha's humiliated, miserable face. He himself was growing uncomfortably hard but damn if the Lord of the West ever lowered himself to finish himself off when there were countless bitches waiting for the privilege. Inuyasha would be forced to see to his needs once this was over.

Kouga, meanwhile was having the time of his life. Inuyasha was reaaaally good at this which only made him conclude that the Western Lord must have put him to good use. Soon, he was fully hard and the stimulation the hanyou was providing was no longer enough.

He grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and forced him down on his shaft, groaning as his cock hit the half-breed's tight throat.

Inuyasha almost gagged and attempted to pry the wolf's hand from his hair but to no avail because Kouga was, after all, a full demon, and as such, much superior to him when it came to raw strength.

So Inuyasha had to wait it out agonizingly as Kouga used him as he pleased. He could feel Sesshoumaru's heavy gaze from the sidelines, watching, hungering….

Suddenly Kouga let go of his hair and allowed him to pull back. Inuyasha gasped in surprise. Kouga let his hand move slowly through the hanyou's hair, almost soothingly. Inuyasha looked up at him in surprise. Kouga looked down at him gently with a small, most un-Kouga-like smile on his face. Inuyasha frowned. When it became clear that the wolf would not force him, Inuyasha tentatively licked the still hard member in his mouth. Kouga moaned. Inuyasha was shocked to realize that despite being very close to release, the wolf was holding back, not hurting him. That was more consideration than Sesshoumaru had ever shown him…

His heart plummeted. Sesshoumaru really cared nothing for him, if he enjoyed his humiliation, got off on it….but what's this, he felt a small spike in his brother's area….Sesshoumaru was angry…

Sesshoumaru watched the wolf use his brother and for a while, he enjoyed it. But then he saw him stroking the hanyou's hair. He glared at the wolf, eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha was pleasuring Kouga of his own accord now, licking and sucking. Sesshoumaru saw Kouga's smirk, saw him meet his eyes. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, understanding _exactly_ what the wolf was doing. A blatant challenge, a claim on his property. Inuyasha didn't seem to realize this and possibly mistook the act for kindness or affection. The wolf was too insolent for his own good. He was going to pay.

"You can help yourself, you know," Kouga murmured quietly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshoumaru had never allowed him to touch himself. Hesitantly, his hands traveled to the cockring. At a reassuring smile from Kouga, he undid the clasp and freed his painful organ from its confines. Just a few touches and he was ready to go. He speeded up on Kouga, showing his gratefulness at being allowed to cum.

Kouga almost laughed at how easy it was. Seeing the look on dog-face's brother's face was completely worth being nice to the hanyou. Besides, now Inuyasha would make the experience all the more pleasurable for him. And that just meant more material to taunt Inuyasha with later on. Willingly pleasuring your enemy, your one time rival willingly…what could be more humiliating?

Inuyasha sucked one last time and Kouga released in his mouth with a cry. Almost simultaneously, Inuyasha brought himself to climax, but he felt no pleasure except what was purely physical. He could not shake off the feeling that Sesshoumaru had betrayed him. If nothing else, he had counted on his older brother on being enough of a jealous ass to not allow anyone else to touch him.

"Inuyasha, come here."

The sharp words snapped the hanyou out of his musing and made him jump. The demon Lord sounded pissed. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Angry? What the hell was he angry for? If anyone had a right to be angry, it was _him_!

"You have whored yourself out enough for one day, now _come here_."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, in disbelief, hurt and anger. Was this really his life from now on? Was this all he was to his brother? A whore…his brother had ordered him to do this and like a fool, he had done it. And now he was taunting him about being a whore? This was the monster he had sold his body and soul to.

Not anymore.

Inuyasha turned and glared at him. "No."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further. "Do not presume to disobey me, hanyou. You will not appreciate the consequences."

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. "What worse can you do to me, _brother_?"

Sesshoumaru, to his surprise, was now glaring at Kouga who was grinning cheekily at him. Inuyasha didn't understand but he could not be bothered to worry about it.

With the death glare Kouga was receiving from the demon Lord, Inuyasha didn't fault him for hastily tying his furs in place and preparing to run. Kouga waved at Sesshoumaru merrily, almost jogging already.

"See ya around mutt!"

Within a few seconds, with his customary whirlwind, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru had his back turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha stated, looking flatly at Sesshoumaru who did not even glance at him. With that last blow to his pride, Inuyasha leapt into the forest and was gone.

Sesshoumaru was seething.

That damned wolf was going to pay. Did he really think he could lay a claim on _his_ little brother,_ his_ Inuyasha and get away with it? The stupid hanyou had got disgusted and fled and it was all Kouga's fault! That wolf thought he could get a way with it he was mistaken. He had been way too lenient with him lately.

Sesshoumaru smiled the fanged smile that made many a higher level demons piss in their pants.

_Watch out, Kouga._

* * *

**A/N:** Review please!


	6. Payback

**Chapter 6 - Payback**

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**-Better Than Revenge lyrics**_

Kouga, in the meantime was celebrating his victory over the great Lord of the West.

_Stupid, pompous dog who thinks way too much of himself,_ Kouga thought.

His plan had actually worked better than he had expected. He hadn't thought that Inuyasha would really leave. Poor Sesshoumaru must be cursin' him to hell, but he, Kouga, was not really afraid. He hadn't had any personal dealings with the demon Lord but from his quiet demeanor, he got the feeling that in Sesshoumaru's case, his bark was definitely worse than his bite.

He was now making his way home, far far away from Sesshoumaru. Kouga was faster than anyone, even Inuyasha. That was saying something considering the hanyou damn near disappeared between moves in battle. There was no way Sesshoumaru would be able to catch up since he'd had so much of a head start.

The forest flew by as Kouga continued towards his destination. He was now almost at his favorite resting place; a small clearing by a stream. The place held fond memories for him since he has spent a great deal of time there in his childhood with Ayame. He stopped, glanceing over his shoulder reflexively. He could rest for a bit now, he thought, before cutting the rest of the distance.

Kouga walked in slowly and breathed in the clean, sweet air. Then he froze, as a familiar scent wafted to his nostrils.

_It can't be…_

"Took you long enough to here, wolf."

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, smirking.

_Uh-oh_

"Se-Sesshoumaru…" Kouga was ashamed to say he stuttered. Sesshoumaru was too calm. His gut, the instinct that kept him alive, was telling him to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"There is a debt to be paid here, wolf," Sesshoumaru told him softly, languorously pushing himself off the trunk of the tree and beginning to walk towards his prey.

Kouga glared but couldn't help the small shuffling steps he backed up instinctively.

"Might I remind you of our treaty? We cannot kill each other."

_You promised not to kill me, dammit!_

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly. "Yes, I remember perfectly. Who said anything about killing?"

"You laid a claim on my property." Sesshoumaru circled him slowly and stopped when he was very close, almost inches apart. "Did you really think you would escape without…" Sesshoumaru leered and Kouga gulped. "…_punishment_?"

Kouga backed up swiftly. Okay, he _really _didn't like his intentions. He was sure he could at least injure the Lord enough to be able to run away.

He launched himself at the calmly standing demon Lord.

Using a surprise attack was rather low of him but really, he didn't care. Kouga aimed a punch at his opponent's gut, to give him time to atleast get him winded while he made a break for it. He hadn't thought the dog demon who was so big on honor would actually come looking for a fight but if it really came down to one to one combat, Kouga was not sure he would win easily.

Sesshoumaru evaded easily and backhanded him hard across the face. Kouga fell down. A couple of his teeth fell out. Kouga clenched his jaw and attacked, this time aiming a kick to his groin. Again the Lord evaded him. Kouga quickly used a quick series of attacks, but Sesshoumaru just seemed to flow away from his attacks.

He paused and Sesshoumaru finally attacked, sending him crashing into the ground with a punch to his chest. Before he could even pull himself up, Sesshoumaru had released his whip cutting of one of the shoulder straps and leaving a smoking, bloody gash across his shoulders. Kouga clenched his teeth in an effort not to cry out. Sesshoumaru smirked sadistically and landed in front of him, waiting for him to get up.

_He's just toying with me!_

Kouga did not appreciate being played with. He launched a furious attack once again, this time throwing all his power into it. Sesshoumaru evaded him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, using his own momentum to slam him into the ground, head first. Kouga did cry out this time, head bleeding.

_Damn, how the hell is the guy so freakin' fast!_

Sesshoumaru smirked as if he had heard his thoughts. Before Kouga could blink, Sesshoumaru was had pinned him to the tree, his hands captured above his head.

_R-i-iiii-ii-p!_

His loin cloth was gone. Kouga began struggling wildly but it only managed to amuse the Lord further.

_How fucking insulting!_

Sesshoumaru pressed himself firmly against the wolf and Kouga realized that the demon Lord was naked. And hard.

_Oh damn._

"You have gone too far wolf." One hard thrust and he was buried in the wolf's ass Kouga screamed at the dry penetration.

"Never-"_ thrust _"lay a hand-" _hard thrust_ "on my property-" _thrust_ "again!"

Kouga clawed the bark of the tree to which he was pinned. Sesshoumaru's hand was pressed against his injured shoulder, the pain in his shoulder competing with the pain of the penetration. Sesshoumaru raked his claws along his arm leaving four, bloody, acidic marks along his arm while he continued pounding into the poor wolf's unprepared and more or less virgin ass. Kouga was panting harshly, voice hoarse from screaming.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself in and stopped, holding himself inside the trembling wolf demon. "Do you want me to stop?"

Kouga clenched his teeth. He would not beg.

Sesshoumaru raked his claws in his wounded shoulder. _"Do you want me to stop?"_

"Yes…" Kouga whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Then he pulled put and thrust in at a new angle, hitting the wolf's prostrate. Kouga arched wildly against him shocked. A natural seme, Kouga did not feel pleasure from being penetrated. In fact, the only time he had been bottom was when he was initiated into manhood by the alpha of his pack. Soon after, he had fought and killed the leader and had been the alpha ever since. So, there was no question of anyone topping him. But here he was, with this demon Lord fucking him in the ass and making him feel _good._

His face burned with the humiliation.

This could only mean one thing.

Sesshoumaru smiled a dangerous smile and thrust in, pounding his prostrate, simultaneously pressing into the injured shoulder. Kouga moaned and the demon Lord could feel his mortification. With the constant pairing of pleasure and pain, Kouga's body was starting to respond to pain. He was beginning to find pleasure in pain, his body beginning to accept his place as the bitch and learning to enjoy the sensations.

Kouga cried out again as Sesshoumaru reached around and grabbed his dick pumping him roughly. His body tightened as he neared his orgasm.

"Do not even _think _of laying a hand on Inuyasha, cub," Sesshoumaru hissed in his ear and Kouga wriggled as much as his trapped position allowed, which was not much.

"Unless, of course," Sesshoumaru smirked "you_ enjoy_ being my bitch, which by the looks of you-" he squeezed his dick hard and Kouga moaned against his wish, "-you really _do_."

Kouga wanted to dig a deep hole into the ground and disappear and never lay eyes on the demon Lord again. His body was forever marked with the infinitely more powerful demon Lord's touches and he would forever remember the taiyoukai as the only one who ever mastered him.

Sesshoumaru pumped him swiftly and brought him to the hardest climax of his life and then pulled out and released on his back.

He stepped back and Kouga crumpled to the ground, too sore and wounded to even move. He looked up at the amused demon Lord who was looking at him derisively

who turned into his energy-ball and disappeared. Kouga was sure he would not be move for days.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he sped away.

_Now for Inuyasha..._

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please!


	7. Somebody Like You

**Chapter 7- Somebody Like You**

_**I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.**_

_**I'd take one step forward and two steps back.**_

_**Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to…**_

_**Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do,**_

_**I wanna love somebody…**_

…_**love somebody like you.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

Inuyasha ran, tears streaming down his face. He was done, finished with Sesshoumaru and his high and mighty ways. What the hell did he think of himself anyway? He gave him everything, and this is how he was treated. He would…he would go far far away from him and find someone else, someone one who at least cared about him.

Someone who had a heart.

Kouga…even his arch enemy Kouga had treated him well, better than his own brother. He would start a new life. He knew, though, that Sesshoumaru would not let him go that easily. He would no doubt pursue him and punish him for this but he could at least try.

He ran for days and finally, stopped at a village.

Once he went to the headman's house, he recognized it as one of the villages he had saved a long time ago. The headman bowed deeply to him.

"Inuyasha-sama. It is an honor. Please, make yourself at home. How may I be of service to you?"

Inuyasha managed to hide his surprise. He had gotten so used to being treated like dirt that this respect was…going to need a little getting used to. And he didn't remember villagers ever being this kind and nice to a hanyou. Oh well, maybe things had changed a bit.

* * *

Two days later, Inuyasha sighed as he looked down from the tree that he was currently occupying. His hope that the villagers had perhaps become kinder had been quickly dispelled when he realized that the reason they were so glad to have him there was because there was a youkai threatening them. Inuyasha had swiftly taken care of him and the "kind" villagers had swiftly lost interest in his wellbeing.

Now that Inuyasha was living his old life, the life that he had lived years ago before Kikyou, he could not shake off the notion that something was missing. He was not happy. Everything seemed futile to him; fighting, killing, winning. Inuyasha wondered if he had really fallen so much that freedom no longer suited him. A tiny part of him agreed that perhaps he would be happier under some else's care but the major part of him balked at the idea of being dependent on someone, of practically searching out someone to lord over him.

While he knew that, as an uke, he would yearn for some form of protection and sense of belonging, the problem was that due to the abrupt way in which he had fallen into the role of being an uke, he was not yet used to, or accepting of the idea that he was not seme and it just seemed wrong to him to find someone who would dominate him.

Sesshoumaru's image flashed in his mind and he shook his head defiantly.

He would die but he would not go back to that arrogant son of a bitch. After deciding on staying on in the village for a while, Inuyasha had been tense in the beginning, expecting Sesshoumaru to come tearing into the village anytime and forcibly taking him back. Two days later, however, ti was becoming increasingly clear that Sesshoumaru was not going to chase him, because it would not take this long for the demon lord to find him. His hand ghosted over the Kanji character on his forehead and he sighed again. What was he going to do now?

Suddenly he felt a familiar scent coming closer and he frowned, leaping lightly down from the tree. Odd. He had never felt that particular smell draw near so slowly.

He moved in the direction of the scent, just to confirm that it was, indeed him and sure enough:

"Kouga! What happened to you?" Kouga was limping, he was bandaged all over and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" he spoke slowly. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had never seen Kouga like this before. He had seen him highly wounded, almost on the verge of death but not like this. He went closer and took a deep breath. His eyes widened.

"You're covered in Sesshoumaru's scent ….so that means...he did this to you? _Why?"_

Kouga seemed to choose his words carefully. "Sesshoumaru-sama and I…got into a disagreement…." Inuyasha could not believe his ears. Kouga never called _anyone_ -sama.

Kouga offered him a small smile. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. It was my fault. I…over-stepped my boundaries. Things are fine now."

Ov_er-stepped his boundaries_…so that meant he and Sesshoumaru must have some sort of an agreement which explained the fact that Kouga was still alive.

Inuyasha winced. But that only meant that Sesshoumaru must have tortured him in punishment.

_Ouch._

"But where-" Inuyasha swallowed the question he was itching to ask. No, he would not lower his pride by enquiring after Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?"

Kouga looked at him carefully then shrugged as much as his injured shoulder would allow. Kouga didn't tell him that he was lucky Inuyasha had decided to run much in the same direction as Kouga himself had run so that the place where his…_encounter_…with Sesshoumaru took place was not very far from this village. Lucky, because otherwise, he would not have been able to travel any great distance given the fact that despite his youkai healing powers, he could barely walk. That and his wounds seemed to be healing very slowly indeed. Clearly, Sesshoumaru's poison was very powerful.

"I was nearby, I smelled you. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

Inuyasha stared at him as if to confirm that this really was Kouga. It was extremely surreal to have Kouga concerned over his health.

"Do ya- do you need help?" Inuyasha hesitated, looking him over.

Kouga shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine, just give it time."

"Inuyasha…I-" Kouga stopped as if gathering his words. Inuyasha waited impatiently. Really, this new Kouga was very irritating, not that the old one had been any walk in the park.

When Kouga finally looked at him with knowing eyes, Inuyasha's breath caught. "Don't be afraid to…do what makes you happy."

Inuyasha stared at him dumbfounded.

_Do what makes you happy_…What did that mean anymore? Could he really do it? Find someone to replace Sesshoumaru in his heart? Would that really make him happy?

His eyes shone with newfound resolve.

Yes that is what he would do. He would find someone else, someone who at least cared for him a little. He would make himself happy with someone else and then maybe he could rid himself of the sick masochism that seemed to have come in full bloom in Sesshoumaru's company. Yes, he would find someone who led him away from his own worst self, unlike a certain sadistic bastard who reveled in it.

* * *

This, as Inuyasha was soon to find out, was easier said than done.

He had found someone. That was not so difficult, because half-demon or not, Inuyasha was well aware that he was not bad looking. As such, once he started looking, he had found eligible partners. Finally, he had settled upon a bull youkai, a quiet, somber demon he had become good friends with. Without outright having to say it, the bull demon, named Kaitou, had understood Inuyasha's plight and had quietly offered his support which Inuyasha had gratefully accepted. As time passed, however, Inuyasha realized that he was reluctant to let the relationship move beyond friendship.

Kaitou was, by no means a bad looking male. He was tall, well muscled with long brown hair that he tied in a high ponytail and dark bluish-black eyes. As seme, Kaitou had initiated their courtship, letting Inuyasha know of his intentions with light touches and then soft, almost chaste kisses. While Inuyasha was not out right repulsed, he had to admit that he felt nothing, no attraction.

He cursed Sesshoumaru and his own unruly body that would not co-operate, would not understand what was good for him. He felt affection for this demon, sure but it was no more than that. Inuyasha scowled. At this rate, he would be miserable for the rest of his life! No, this was not good. Lips thinning in resolve, Inuyasha decided to do something about the situation.

* * *

Kaitou was returning from an errand in the forest when he felt soft arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled. So Inuyasha had finally decided to reciprocate his attentions…he turned and embraced Inuyasha gently but strongly. Inuyasha swallowed hard, trying to get rid of his nerves. When Kaito kissed him, gently at first, Inuyasha had to work hard to bring himself to respond. But he did, gently thrusting his tongue into the other demon's mouth. They tongue-dueled gently for a while and then Kaitou pulled back, Inuyasha still circled within his arms. He looked searchingly into Inuyasha's eyes who met his gaze whit his own determined one.

Tenderly, Kaito slipped off the sleeves of Inuyasha's haori. To help him, Inuyasha shrugged it off himself rest of the way. He felt Kaito's hand move softly under his under kimono, felt it ghost over his chest and nipples, and shut his eyes tightly.

_I won't chicken out of this now…I won't...I won't…_

Kaito felt him tense under his touch and looked inquiringly at him. Inuyasha gave him a tremulous, reassuring smile and Kaito softly kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha tried once again to relax.

Then he felt Kaito's hand go lower, lower, to brush his cock and Inuyasha jumped as if he'd been given an electric shock.

Kaito stopped, giving him a questioning look.

Inuyasha, on his part, was having an epiphany. Realization crashed upon him like an avalanche. This man…this demon, powerful though he was, was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru.

He looked up into his curious blue eyes and all he thought of was fathomless, ice gold eyes that knew him better than he knew himself. He heard his new master's heavy, mature voice and all he could think of was the taiyoukai's deep, sinfully dark voice. Every touch, every gesture reminded him of his _real _master's effortless grace, his raw power. This man…was nothing compared to him.

True, he was kinder and more caring but Sesshoumaru was the only one who knew him…since the day of his birth; knew all his secret, shameful desires. Yes, Sesshoumaru was the only one who had truly tamed him, marked him with his burning touches and his limitless power and control. He, Inuyasha, was forever a slave to the sadistic demon who kept him firmly under his heel. Inuyasha could think of no greater bliss than forever lying at his master's feet, being owned the taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. He was truly pathetic. But he could no longer deny his real self. Sesshoumaru had not made him masochistic. He had only accepted that part of him. And try as he might, even though he hated himself for it, he was who he was and no amount of pretending to be anyone else would do. He needed Sesshoumaru. It didn't matter if the demon Lord cared nothing for him. He was the only one who knew Inuyasha and Inuyasha had to be with him, near him, accepted by him, even if it meant as a slave. His life belonged to the taiyoukai.

But he had thrown all that away. Like a fool, he had thought that he could run away, could free himself from his desires and now, here he was pining after the demon Lord. Of course, Sesshoumaru would never take him back and he had been foolish enough to think that Sesshoumaru-sama would really come chasing after _him_, a worthless pathetic hanyou.

_Don't be afraid to do what makes you happy._

He backed away from Kaito, a look of horror and pain on his face, his fingers unconsciously went to the possession mark on his forehead. Kaito saw the gesture and understood immediately.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said desperately and ran.

Kaito watched him, a sad but knowing smile on his lips. He could not, after all, challenge the claim of the Lord of the Western lands.

* * *

Inuyasha traveled for days, frantically searching for any signs of the taiyoukai. He knew that he would not be able to find him if he did not want to be found but he took comfort in the fact that the Lord of the West would not bother hiding from a hanyou like him. But he was getting panicky. He had retraced his steps, going to the place where he had last been with him but there was no sign of him. He could not scent him anywhere. What was he to do now?

Dejected, he slumped down against a tree. Sesshoumaru could be on the other side of the world by now! How exactly was he to chase him?

Just then, he felt it. Sesshoumaru's powerful, imperious aura. He jumped to his feet and his knees almost buckled in relief. He was nearby and had no doubt sensed his arrival. An if he was willing revealing himself, that meant he wanted Inuyasha to go too him, right?

He sped off in the direction of the aura and soon enough, he came to the clearing where Sesshoumaru was apparently resting, flawless as ever. His eyes were closed, head resting lightly on a bent arm.

Then Inuyasha saw something that broke his heart. Lying near Sesshoumaru's feet, in a position he himself had occupied so many days ago was a young boy. A young, naked boy who was either sound asleep or unconscious and by the worn out look on his face, and his swollen lips, Inuyasha had no doubts as to what he had been doing.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru…." Sesshoumaru did not even deign to open his eyes.

Inuyasha's heart plummeted. He had already been replaced…

"Aniki-sama…I came to beg your forgiveness…"

"Get lost." Inuyasha flinched as if he'd been struck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama please," he cried out desperately. "I realized my mistake…I can't live without you…please forgive me…I-I'll do anything …"

"I believe you promised the same once before, hanyou." Sesshoumaru's deep, cold voice sent shiver's down Inuyasha's spine.

"I…I don't know what else to say….please…I won't do it again... I beg of you…"

Sesshoumaru turned his face away. "You are not wanted." He glanced pointedly at the boy sleeping near his feet. "Leave. I called you here to let you know that the mark will disappear within a few days."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in panic. He dropped to his knees. "No! No please…master…punish me, use me, do whatever you want, but please…don't leave me…anything…anything but that…"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes but did not look at him. "Why, hanyou? You were so keen for your freedom just a while ago," he sounded amused. "I treat you very badly, do I not? Then go. You have your freedom."

Inuyasha looked up desperately. "No you don't! You can treat me however you like! I don't care…I don't care…..please, if you don't want me, then kill me. Kill me, because as long as I am alive, my life and body and soul belong to you."

Sesshoumaru finally glanced at him and Inuyasha's heart almost shut down at the sight of those clear, piercing eyes that could read him so clearly yet revealed nothing.

"You know not your own mind hanyou."

"I do! I do now! Look, I'll prove it to you….I'll prove it. Order me. Order me to do anything at all and I will."

Sesshoumaru finally turned fully and smiled his cruel, predatory smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome


	8. Punishment

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Big thanks to niceladysakura for awesome ideas!

**WARNINGS: This chapter will contain yaoi lemon, incest, anal, D/s, BDSM, torture, slave, humil. HARD CORE YAOI, PEOPLE.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Punishment.**

_**let me take you past the fears inside your mind**_

_**let me take you to the mansion in the sky**_

_**answer to the master, gonna' bring you to your knees**_

_**breakaway the chains, he will give you rest**_

_-**Impelitteri lyrics**_

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly, gracefully. There was a faint smile playing about his lips; Inuyasha saw it and felt sweat break out on his brow.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru murmured in that deep, sinful voice that had haunted Inuyasha's dreams for months. Inuyasha trembled. He braced himself for the pain he was sure was about to be visited upon him.

"Come here." Almost without conscious thought, Inuyasha obeyed and came to stand in front of him.

"Get down." Inuyasha dropped to his knees promptly at the command.

When Sesshoumaru simply stood there and didn't say anything further, he glanced up at him hesitantly to find the Lord staring at him intently. He blushed and looked down again, eyes level with Sesshoumaru's bright obi. He reached up tentatively to undo the complicated knot.

Sesshoumaru backhanded him so hard, he collapsed to the ground with a gasp. He remained there, not daring to look up, eyes trained on Sesshoumaru's boots.

Sesshoumaru kicked out hard on the chest so that he was forced to roll over and lie on his back. He did nothing to resist but lay there unmoving, staring up at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru placed one foot solidly on his chest and pressed down, looking at him with arrogant, impassive eyes. Inuyasha glanced from him to the foot heavy on his chest. Sesshoumaru stared at him with his piercing eyes and said one word that hit Inuyasha like a thunderbolt.

"Lick."

He wanted him to…lick…his boots.

_No fucking way,_ Inuyasha thought temper spiking.

There was no way he was ever gonna do that. He was a damn prince too, for heaven's sake. Fucked up as he was, even he had his limits. There was no way he was going to lower himself to do that.

He turned to glare defiantly at the demon but one commanding look from those molten gold eyes and he knew he would do that and more because he could not even imagine losing the God now looking down so disdainfully at him. There would be nothing left of his pride if this demon had his way.

And in his heart, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru _always_ had his way.

Eyes shut tightly, Inuyasha lay there frozen when he felt the boot being removed and he knew that the demon Lord was waiting to see if he would comply.

He slowly turned over and once again resumed his position on his knees and glanced up once before bringing his eyes back down to the no doubt expensive boots.

Slowly, agonizingly, he bent over and brought his mouth to kiss them, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at the ultimate humiliation. When Sesshoumaru did not move, he slowly brought his tongue to one and licked slowly. Sesshoumaru growled approvingly.

He brought his tongue back in and tasted the salty, bitter taste. Then he did it again.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the humiliated boy at his feet and felt his dick stir at the extreme submission; from an independent and dominant person like Inuyasha, no less. A cruel smile played about his lips.

And still he let him continue, for what seemed like an interminable length of time to Inuyasha. Until finally-

"Enough."

Inuyasha stopped and sat up on his knees, not looking up, not daring to raise his eyes. Sesshoumaru brought two elegant fingers to his chin and forced him to look up at him, the hanyou's eyes shining with shame and adoration and desperation. Then he stepped back, never breaking eye contact with the kneeling boy.

Inuyasha stared at him hypnotized till he felt the sharp sting of Sesshoumaru's whip on his back. He cried out, back arching.

_One stroke and the 'great' Inuyasha is gasping in pain,_ he thought bitterly, _incredible._

He raised his eyes to see Sesshoumaru, pale and magnificent in the moonlight like a deadly angel, lethal whip at his fingertips, eyes afire with sadistic pleasure.

Inuyasha shivered involuntarily. The demon Lord was ethereal and for the first time Inuyasha understood why he was feared through the Western Lands. The Killing Perfection. And Inuyasha had been foolish enough to incur his wrath.

Sesshoumaru snapped the whip, back down on his back, the borrowed kimono falling away to the ground in shreds. Another strike and the skin split, blood rushing from the burning wound. Sesshoumaru allowed him no reprieve, bring the whip down again and again, swift and merciless. Before long, Inuyasha was crying out and then screaming.

Again and again the predator struck out, the scent of blood rising heavily in the air, the scent that was such an aphrodisiac to the enraged demon Lord.

Inuyasha was now panting harshly, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of the beautiful demon Lord raining down lashes on his defenseless back. It occurred to Inuyasha just how angry the taiyoukai still was, despite his calm and plaid exterior.

Then suddenly, the whip was around his wrists, drawing them together pulling him forward, making him fall roughly to the ground. One lash and his hakama were shredded as well and the next blow fell on his unprotected ass. And another. Then another. The once pale, flawless bottom decorated with fresh red welts, drawing blood, leaving a mark- and Inuyasha understood that this was Sesshoumaru's version of a spanking.

The whipping continued for hours, the pace, form and intensity of blows alternating, giving Inuyasha no opportunity to get used to the pain.

Finally, the demon Lord stopped and Inuyasha just lay there, panting harshly. Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards him coming to stand over him, inspecting his handiwork. Inuyasha did not even look up at him, mind reeling from the pain.

Sesshoumaru knelt, one hand caressing gently over the wounded backside earning gasps of pain from his victim. Then a finger neared his asshole and Inuyasha moaned despite the pain, to feel his elder brother's finger slowly being pushed into the puckered hole. A second finger entered and Inuyasha could not help wriggling.

"Such a whore, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru muttered, "Whimpering for my attention while just a moment ago you were crying at the pain dealt by these very hands…"

Inuyasha gasped and shut his eyes tightly. He was right. He was right. He, Inuyasha, was nothing but a slut, worse than a whore, moaning like a bitch in heat for the touch of the same demon who whipped him ruthlessly just a few moments ago.

And yet he continued pumping his fingers into the boy's ass, being careful to not touch the injured ass. Inuyasha opened his eyes, felling a glimmer of hope that maybe the demon Lord was satisfied with his punishment. Perhaps he was forgiven…

Removing the fingers, Sesshoumaru grasped Inuyasha's hips with claw-tipped fingers and thrust in, groin and thighs slapping hard against the freshly wounded ass making Inuyasha scream, eyes watering from the sharp pain of the penetration and the burning pain on his ass.

Fisting his wild hair with one hand, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's upper body sharply, forcing him to arch his back, forcing his cock deeper. Inuyasha gasped in pain and then pleasure as Sesshoumaru hit _that _spot inside him. Sesshoumaru chuckled icily in his ear.

"Little bitch…is this what you wanted…tell me, did the other demon satisfy you so…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized Sesshoumaru had smelled Kaitou on him. Oh shit…

"N-no…aniki-sama…there was no other…I just-"

Sesshoumaru's hand in his hair tightened painfully and Inuyasha winced.

"Oh really…is that why he had his hand down your pants?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Or is it that the slut allows just anyone to fuck him?

The injustice of this rankled and spurred him to speech.

"What do _you_ care who I sleep with? You're the one who…with Kouga-"

Unable to articulate it, Inuyasha looked away and fell silent.

Sesshoumaru pulled him in even closer, thrusting hard and deep and holding him there, making it impossible for trapped half-demon to pull away.

"Make no mistake, little brother, you are _mine_." Inuyasah tried to squirm, get away from the giant intruder so deep in his ass, but it was impossible.

"_My_ whore, _my _slut. If I tell you to fuck someone, you do it. If I tell you to suck Kouga off, you do it. You have no say in the matter. But if you think even for a second that I will let you sleep with whoever you want, you are sadly mistaken."

The threat behind the words made the helpless boy shiver. But he couldn't help himself.

"And what about you, aniki? What about…him?"

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru released him and pulled out, only to thrust in languidly. He brought his mouth almost gently on his cheek. Inuyasha could feel the smile in the words.

"Did you imagine you could tell me what to do, hanyou? Did you think I would remain faithful to you or some such nonsense?" Inuyasha whimpered at the cold words.

An iron hand clamped around his waist and crushed him against the taiyoukai's chest.

"I fuck who I want, when I want." Warm breath made the boy tremble. "You can only fuck who I order you to."

The blatant injustice of this brought tears sliding down his cheeks but it also made him feel strangely warm and sent a fresh wave of arousal through his body. He knew what he was; a pet, a toy for the immensely powerful immortal currently fucking his brains out. Toys don't get a say in what their masters do. Master can have other toys if he wants. He knew this. And this was only proof. And that just meant that he would have to work hard to keep him entertained.

"I…understand…Master…"

"Consider this your final warning, Inuyasha. If I ever find that you have let anyone else touch you, you will suffer-"

He reached around their bodies and gripped Inuyasha's straining shaft painfully hard and squeezed.

Inuyasha cried out.

"-and _he _will die."

Inuyasha nodded desperately.

Sesshoumaru drew back slightly and released him, then continued to fuck him at the same slow pace that made Inuyasha squirm and wriggle.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha gasped and whimpered. "I-I…I want…need you to-"

Lethal fangs scrapped along the side of his neck and Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, giving the elder brother more access to ravage him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!"

"But I _am_ fucking you, little one."

Inuyasha whined in frustration. "Take me hard, aniki-sama…make me bleed, make me scream, I don't care just please…I need you!"

"And why should I, slut? Why don't you go to him instead? Why did you come back, Inuyasha?"

The fangs that were so far only grazing his neck plunged in, making the victim's pupils dilate with the intense, gut-wrenching pain. In the moonlight, long, razor sharp fangs, dripped blood as the predator threw his head back and tore into his victim anew. Inuyasha screamed.

"He is…nothing, my Lord," Inuyasha managed out hoarsely, biting his tongue till he drew blood to keep down the scream that was rising in his throat. "I can't…..I cannot live without you…" he confessed. "I need you to touch me, own me…I am your pet, your slave…..please, do what you want with me..I-"

The rant was cut off as a particularly hard thrust in his ass made him gasp, fingers clenching in the dirty ground beneath him. A sharp pain lanced through his back and he realized that the demon Lord had made a deep cut across his back with his claw.

Sesshoumaru now ran his tongue over the bleeding cut, the miniscule amount of poison he had injected not allowing the injuries to heal.

"Do you like the pain, Inuyasha?"

Eyes shut tight, Inuyasha concentrated on breathing. Yes, he liked pain. He was a masochist after all. But this wasn't pain; this was torture, and he could have borne that as well, but the daiyoukai's anger was frightening.

"If it pleases you, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru pushed him down, forcing his head to the ground and holding it there with one hand on his neck. The wound from where his fangs had cut him open bled dully into the ground. Then he began thrusting again, now hard and fast.

Inuyasha sighed in pleasure. The pain from the various wounds was drifitng away as he concentrated on the feel of the steel shaft violating him, filling him up without mercy.

_I could get used to this,_ Inuyasha thought hazily, as the pain and the pleasure melded into one and Sesshoumaru pounded steadily into him

Then the force of the thrusts increased. Inuyasha screamed. This was…it was too much!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried. "Please, I can't….hurts."

Sesshoumaru smiled ferally, eyes half-lidded with pleasure at hearing the poor hanyou's cries and pleas. "Take your punishment, _Inuyasha_."

The brutal pace continued well into the night; Sesshoumaru, intoxicated with power and his prey's fear and surrender and Inuyasha, aroused and hurt and frightened and confused.

Finally, the demon Lord's thrusts began to grow erratic. He grasped Inuyasha's member and brought him to a harsh climax with a few swift strokes, whereas he himself pulled out and came on the half-demon's back.

The elder swiftly got up and off him while Inuyasha lay there panting, trying to recover, every muscles screaming in protest at the abuse his body had endured that night.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy at his feet and still felt unsatisfied, anger simmering. This boy, this half breed had dared to run away, dared to defy him.

He could continue to punish him, Sesshoumaru contemplated. He could torture the half breed till he came to the brink of death, then pull him back, let him recover and then punish him all over again. He could do that until the lesson burned inside the hanyou's skull, that if he ever betrayed his Master again, there would be-

The daiyoukai stared down at his bastard half-brother and realized, _there is no room for the **'if'** anymore_.

Inuyasha had betrayed him, had broken his word and no matter the consequences, no matter the punishment, that was the truth of it. There was no punishement harsh enough to remove the stain of betrayal.

Inuyasha looked up at his elder brother staring down at him, and felt his heart break at the look he was receiving. Scorn and anger and disgust.

_No, no, no, no, no.._

He couldn't bear it! Any punishment, anything the Lord did to him, he could bear but not this, not this…rejection.

He pushed himself up ignoring the pain in his entire body at the movement and threw himself at the Lord's feet.

"Aniki-sama, please! Don't- don't look at me like that, the way you used to before - the way you used to before I belonged to you.:

Inuyasha swallawed, throat dry.

"I'm yours, brother. I still belong to you. Please…do what you want, anything at all. Punish me for my mistake but please, take me again, make me yours forever, aniki-sama. Bind me to you so I can never go away again even if I want to."

Sesshoumaru looked down at him impassively. Forgiveness had never been one of his strong points and Inuyasha had betrayed him. Whatever punishment he gave him, things would never be the same again.

Inuyasha saw the look on his face. He pulled himself up and brought his legs under him to kneel formally, even though the postion made his ass hurt like it were being torn apart.

Inuyasha brought his hands in front of him, one then the other, and then he bowed.

"I understand," he said in a dull voice. "You will never forgive me."

The sentence spoken out loud brought the reality home to the youkai Prince. Inuyasha straightened up slowly, muscles screaming in protest. His hands remained on the ground in front of him.

"But I belong to you, Master, whether you want me or not. I understand…I am not worthy to serve one such as you. My life…"

Inuyasha paused and looked to the side, contemplating.

"My life has belonged to you since the day I was born. Please, end it now, aniki-sama. It will be an honor…to die by your hands."

He tilted his head back in submission and closed his eyes, baring his throat, offering himself up.

Sesshoumaru's hand reached out to wrap around his throat lightly, long, elegant fingers circling the fragile neck.

Inuyasha. The bane of his existence. His father's disgrace. The weakness of his house. Half-demon. Half-breed.

The fingers tightened around the throat.

Inuyasha betrayed him.

Sesshoumaru felt a surge of fury and the hand around Inuyasha's throat squeezed.

_o0o_


	9. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Chapter 9 - Darkest Before The Dawn**

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful_

_Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know_

_So many times I've tried but was unable_

_This heart belongs to You alone_

_-Skillet lyrics_

* * *

Sesshoumaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck, steadily increasing the pressure.

Inuyasha went limp; there was no resistance no fight. What was the point of resisting? He had always known, deep inside, that he was going to die by his older brother's hand. The daiyoukai always got what he wanted and he'd claimed Inuyasha's death.

He'd always expected to die in the heat of battle, though, with swords clashing. But this was good to. To die with his brother's hand around his throat, all his attention focused on him, focused on the hanyou he'd despised all his life. What could be better?

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched his victim. Eyes closed, head thrown back, Inuyasha looked almost peaceful.

"Open your eyes."

Tired, resigned eyes opened slowly; it was obviously a great effort for Inuyasha to do so.

Even while killing him, even as he strangled the life out of him, the demon Lord ordered his brother and even as he lay dying, Inuyasha obeyed his killer. As long as there was breath in him, Inuyasha would not disobey his master. If it pleased the Lord, he would look his own death in the face.

Looking at the daiyoukai, Inuyasha smiled gently, the light fading slowly from his eyes.

And Sesshoumaru released him.

Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru was moved by the depth of the hanyou's surrender. He had really given himself entirely to the demon Lord and this was the ultimate proof; even as he, Sesshoumaru, took his life, the boy had obeyed him. His little brother had vowed to belong to him forever, and perhaps he had spoken the truth.

No, Sesshoumaru was sure Inuyasha would never run away again.

Walking to the unconscious hanyou, he lifted him in his arms almost gently and walked to the foot of a nearby tree. He settled down under it, Inuyasha in his lap and waited for the hanyou to regain consciousness.

After a while, he allowed his own eyes to close, one hand playing absently with the bangs on Inuyasha's face.

The night wore on peacefully until-

"Sesshoumaru-sama…ungh…please…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open to the hanyou writhing slightly in his lap, obviously in pain. Looking down at his little brother, Sesshoumaru saw that his eyes were still closed. The hanyou was talking in his sleep or having a nightmare.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…please forgive…me…."

The demon Lord's eyes widened in surprise. Even after everything, the hanyou was still begging for his forgiveness…

"Inuyasha…"

One hand came to the suffering hanyou's forehead, gently brushing away the bangs, caressing soothingly.

"It is alright. You are safe…with me."

Inuyasha relaxed, sighing softly as if he had heard the words.

"Onii-sama…"

Then his breathing slowed again as he fell back into slumber.

* * *

Next morning, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, only to scrunch them up again at the bright glare. It was obviously late morning. Had he really slept that long? Come to think of it, where was he…?

He was lying on something soft and silky…and warm…

Then his heart sped up as he remembered all the events of the previous night…Sesshoumaru-sama…the punishment…the rejection…death…Sesshoumaru-sama had not forgiven him…instead, he had finally decided to end his sorry existence….

Inuyasha panicked. But then why was he still alive? Had the demon Lord changed his mind and sent him away? Had he left-?

He opened his eyes and found a pair of impassive light gold eyes staring at him. Relief washed over him. Sesshoumaru-sama was still here! Then his eyes widened as he realized where he was. He was lying in Sesshoumaru-sama's lap! How-?

He tried to get up to beg forgiveness for his presumption when a heavy hand on his chest prevented him from getting up. Then Sesshoumaru brought a hand behind Inuyasha's neck and claimed his lips in a gentle, but possessive kiss that left Inuyasha breathless.

Inuyasha was speechless, unable to comprehend the change in the demon Lord. What was going on? Perhaps he had died and this was heaven.

Something akin to warmth flickered in the cold taiyoukai's eyes and Inuyasha gasped.

"You are forgiven, Inuyasha."

Eyes wide and shining with delight, Inuyasha gaped.

"I-I…my Lord…"

The amused demon prince brought one finger to the stuttering hanyou's lips which effectively silenced him immediately.

"You wished to belong to me, Inuyasha. Now you are bound to me…you cannot leave. Even if you wish to." Possessive arms held him close. "I will keep you here, even against your will."

Inuyasha went limp in his arms. "My Lord…I can wish for…nothing more."

Sesshoumaru released him.

"Get dressed, Inuyasha. We are leaving today."

He glanced to the side and Inuyasha followed his gaze to a dark blue Kimono lying neatly folded.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and realized that the wounds from the previous night were gone. Sesshoumaru-sama must have done something to heal them. He quickly put on the clothes and turned to see Sesshoumaru watching his every move. He blushed.

The demon Lord got up and moved to the blushing hanyou and brought him in his arms. Inuyasha looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"M-may I ask, my Lord…where are we going?"

"We are going home, Inuyasha. The castle. Father's castle. My castle."

Inuyasha could not help the excitement that rose within him. The castle of the Lord of the West. He had always wanted to see that but never dared to go there for fear of Sesshoumaru's wrath and now his elder brother himself was taking him there.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^


End file.
